Twist of Fate: Book One
by IamJustaCloud
Summary: The Akatsuki find themselves in a sticky situation when they wake up in a strange world and are only six inches tall. Parings will be revealed later (though main will be Itachi) and in book two, it will turn into a crossover. Rated M for suggestive humor/scenes, language, and mild violence.
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

Movement jars the small, carrot-haired man awake and he sits up with a tired grunt. His eyes are glued shut with sleep and he peers around blindly, trying to assess his surroundings. Then he is jostled once more and a quiet whimper sounds from beside him.

His eyes snap open.

Konan lays beside him, eyes squeezed shut. She rolls over, facing away from him, and her frown deepens. Letting out a huff, she opens her eyes and sits up, running her hand over the smooth plastic beneath them.

"Where are we?"

Pein shrugs slightly, running his hand over the smooth surface too. Instead of their fairly large bed, inside their fairly large room, the duo sit on top of hard, ice cold expanse of black with the rest of their 'children' scattered about, curled up into random piles.

Sasori is the only other one awake, watching them with his dull mahogany orbs. Deidara lays sprawled out beside him, arms stretched out awkwardly. The blonde bombshell grumbles under his breath whenever Tobi snuggles closer to him. Hidan lays, a few inches away, flat on his stomach, a puddle of drool surrounding his head. His loud snoring is mostly drowned out by the constant hum resonating from the darkness beneath them. Kakuzu is curled up on his side. Itachi is stretched out a few inches away, sleeping a little closer to Pein and Konan. One slender arm is stretched across his face, shielding his eyes. Kisame is curled up to his side, face buried into the weasel's side.

The ginger lord's eyes land on Zetsu, who is sleep-crawling his way towards Hidan, mumbling hungrily.

"We should stop him." Konan presses her lips into a tight line, watching Zetsu's sloth like movements.

"We should." Pein muses.

Sasori blinks at them, "But you won't."

Konan bites back a chuckle. The two silently watch as Zetsu nears Hidan, fingers brushing the zealot's foot. Hidan was a nifty alarm clock and almost always woke the other members up in the mornings. Him and Deidara, that is. If it wasn't Hidan, it was Deidara.

The loud, ear-splitting curse slices through the air, like a blade against skin. Zetsu jerks awake, facial features twisting with a mixture of disgust and realization. He hawks out a mouthful of blood and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hidan clutches his foot, teeth grinding, "What the fuck was that for, asshole?"

"Obviously, we mistook **you for something delicious**." The overgrown plant retorts bitterly, still grimacing from the taste of Hidan. "It's not **our fault you** smell yummy."

The zealot blinks at him. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a fucking insult or a compliment. Either way, you're both fucking idiots and you can get the hell away from me."

Kakuzu's knuckles crack against Hidan's cheek. "That's for waking me up."

A blur of black and orange flies across the black expanse and Pein dodges. Tobi hits the plastic with a thump and a squeal. Deidara glares at him, "Get the fuck away from me, yeah!"

"Mommy?" Pein's attention drifts towards Itachi, who is stoically fending off a cuddly Kisame and staring pointedly at said ginger lord. "Where are we?" The raven haired man asks.

Pein bites back a sigh and stands, dusting himself off. Casting a long look around, the man finds the edge of the dark surface and strides over to it. His carrot-colored brows furrow in confusion.

"It looks like a fucking kitchen." Hidan remarks beside him.

"Sit back down." Pein's knuckles smack against Hidan's abdomen and the zealot flies backwards, hitting the tan wall behind the strange thing they stand/sit on. He slides down and disappears within the crack between the two.

Everyone sort of stares at the spot where Hidan disappeared and then looks to Pein, who huffs mutely and cracks his knuckles. "It looks like a kitchen."

"So we can see." Konan is unimpressed. The bluette stands and moves over to stand beside Pein. Her amber eyes flicker over the kitchen. Dark inky counter tops top the wooden cabinets that line the edges of the room, breaking only to fit in the dark glass-top stove. Little knickknacks and appliances dot the top of the counters and a small woman works around them. Her brown hair is pulled back, into a small bun atop her head. She grumbles something under her breath as she fiddles with a steel toaster.

Konan looks up at Pein, "So what do we do?"

"Split up." Pein turns back to the rest of the Akatsuki, eyes hard, "Try to stay with your partner and if you get lost, make sure to report back here later. I assume we're on the fridge."

"Don't kill anyone." Konan folds her arms across her chest, skewering the men with her eyes, "Gather any information you can."

Pein nods slightly in agreement, despite feeling a little miffed that Konan stole his thunder.

"Alright, you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter One:

Chapter One:

"They accepted it!" She bites back a squeal of joy and her computer chair hits the wall behind her with a horrid thunk as she scampers to her feet and rushes towards the door. "They're going to publish my manuscript!"

Her feet thunder against the small carpet-covered steps as she races down them and into the kitchen.

"Aoife! Ally!" She skids to a stop and almost runs into the counter.

Ally sits at the bar-counter that separates the dining room from the kitchen, nibbling on a toasted piece of bread. She doesn't look up from her phone, dark brows furrowed, lips stretched into a wide, goofy grin. Aoife, however, quirks a brow in Ashley's direction. "Yes?"

"They accepted my manuscript!" Ashley grins.

"You're going to get published?" Aoife gasps, toast hitting the plate beside her with a small thump. Her lips stretch into a wide, excited grin and she rushes forward, arms opening. The two meet and hug tightly, squeals and giggles bubbling past their lips. They hop around in circles.

Ally glances up from her phone, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to get published!" Ashley shoots her a grin.

The noirette blinks, gray eyes widening, and then scrambles up from her seat to attack her sister with a hug. "Oh my Jashin! That's awesome! I'm so fucking happy for you!"

Ashley giggles and squeezes her tightly in response. As they let go, a petite blonde stumbles into the room, lips stretched into a large yawn. She rubs at her eyes, "What's going on? What's with all the noise?" Her jade orbs narrow in a sleepy glare, "It's too early for this shit."

"Ash is getting published!" Ally announces, arm slung around said brunette's shoulders.

Iro blinks.

And then attacks.

"This is fucking awesome!" Iro's arms tighten around Ashley's neck, "I knew you could do it! I knew They wouldn't turn you down."

The brunette giggles in response and nuzzles the blonde's cheek. "Thank you."

"Alright, alright." Aoife laughs, pulling out another paper plate and a warm piece of toast, "Iro, we have school today so you need to eat up. Here's breakfast." The girl slides the paper plate towards the blonde, who catches it and picks up the toast.

Ashley snickers and opens the dark ebony fridge, pulling out a cold can of diet coke. She pops the cap and takes a sip, "Sucks for you guys~" She sings after swallowing, "I've already graduated."

"Shut up." Iro growls playfully, throwing a piece of her toast at the girl. Ash dodges and sticks her tongue out, "Ha! Missed me~!"

"Stop it, both of you." Aoife chides, shaking her head. She brushes a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear and then starts towards the staircase. "I'm going to go get dressed." She announces as she disappears at the top of said staircase.

Ashley takes another sip of diet coke to drown out her snickers.

"I'm going to go home with my boyfriend today, okay?" Ally types something quickly into her phone and glances up, eyes locking on Ashley.

"Okay," Ashley shrugs lightly, "Just don't get preggo."

Ally rolls her eyes. "I won't, oh esteemed legal guardian." The noirette mock-bows before the brunette, still in her seat. Then she grumbles, "At least not with his Catholic parents."

Iro snorts and slides out of her chair, "I'm going to go get dressed too-"

A loud, ear splitting crash echoes through the household. Everyone freezes, eyes widening into large, different colored balloons. For a moment, not a sound stirs through the house. And then, "Ashley! Iro! What did you break this time?"

Ashley scowls and sets her diet coke down. Iro glares towards the top of the staircase, "We didn't do anything! You can even ask Ally!"

"Then what broke?" Aoife pads down the stairs, shooting the trio of girls a reprimanding look before her gaze flickers around the room. When nothing seems out of the ordinary, the brunette moves onto the next room.

"Oh! My mother's vase."

The three girls rush into the den, where an old antique vase lays in shattered glass pieces scattered all about the tan carpet. Aoife frowns at the sight, hands curled into tight fists. Her mother had sent that vase to her from Ireland, as a housewarming gift when she'd first moved in with her friends. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, depicting one of Ireland's most famous folktales.

Ally purses her lips.

"I swear, we didn't do it." Iro frowns, folding her arms across her chest. Ashley steps forward and kneels down, carefully picking up a shard of glass. "Maybe I could glue it back together?"

"No." Aoife sighs and shakes her head, "It's gone now. Come on. We're going to be late for school."

Ally, Ashley, and Iro share a somber look. Iro bustles upstairs to get dressed and Ally puts her hand on Aoife's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Ashley eyes the shattered vase again, chewing on her lower lip.

Who had broken it?

Iro trots down the staircase, dark colored back-pack in hand. Aoife smiles at her from the door, an obviously fake smile, and Ally glances up from her phone. They all bid Ashley goodbye and then trail out of the house towards the bus-stop at the end of the street. Ashley allows her cheeks to fill with air and then blows it out in one exasperated huff. She makes her way to the laundry room and opens the door to the small closet inside of the room. She pulls out the vacuum cleaner and drags it into the den.  
As she makes her way towards the mess, the brunette accidentally steps on a small sliver of glass.

Letting out a yelp, Ashley jumps back on one foot, cursing loudly. She plops down on the large sectional couch and lifts up her foot for examination. Blood pools around the small piece of glass, trailing down her skin towards the floor.

"Fuck, Aoife is going to kill me!" She gasps, hastily standing on one foot and hopping towards the kitchen bathroom before any blood can drip onto the carpet. The brunette pulls a pair of tweezers out of one of the cabinets and a wad of tissues. She puts the toilet seat down and sits down, once again lifting her foot. Using the tweezers, she pulls out the glass and grits her teeth from the pain. It was like stepping on the sharp corner of a Lego. She presses the tissues against the wound and lets the piece of glass drop into the trash bin. After wrapping her foot with a bandage, she limps back into the den and scowls at the floor. "So I guess you're telling me I need to vacuum the whole floor."

She sets up the vacuum and quickly sets out to work. Once she's finished, the brunette empties the vacuum bag and puts the entire machine back up. Ashley had secretly hoped to be able to piece the vase back together, but after stepping on a piece of it, the brunette quickly put that idea to rest.

Yawning, the t-shirt clad girl carefully climbs up the stairs. She turns into her room, which is the last room in the hallway on the left, and quickly changes into something other than her pajamas. She slides into worn, black knee-length sweats and a matching black Green Day shirt. Her long hair goes up and back, curled into one messy bun atop her head. Strands fall free, cutting across her face in a long fringe, and she brushes them back behind her ear.

As she makes her way towards her laptop, the brunette spots her reflection in the vanity-mirror that's pressed up against the opposite wall. She flashes herself a sarcastic smirk, "Well aren't you just gorgeous today?"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley unhooks her computer and picks it up. She makes her way downstairs and plops back down on the couch, fingers twitching towards the remote. As per her daily ritual, the brunette finds her favorite show, Criminal Minds, and then settles back into the cushions behind her. She pulls up Titanpad, which contains the contents of her newest masterpiece, and begins to write.

And then a strange, unusual sound flows through the room, booming over the voices on the television.

The brunette pauses, glancing up.

Cautiously, she looks around and grabs the remote. She mutes the television and her slender brows furrow in concentration. Little feet pitter-patter against the dry wood inside the walls, resonating throughout the now quiet house.

"Mice!" Ashley gasps, moving her laptop off her lap.

The brunette runs towards the nearest wall, cursing when her injured foot screams out in protest, and flattens her ear against the dried plaster. But all is silent.

"Hm," She frowns, leaning back.

After a few moments of listening and staring at the wall, Ashley sighs and looks towards the kitchen.

"I'll just have to draw them out with cheese." She huffs, making her way towards the kitchen. She opens the fridge and rummages through the drawers, searching for some cheese. She finds a stick of string-cheese, the kind Mothers put in their kid's lunchboxes, and sets it out before rushing towards the garage in search for some kind of net.

In an old box of junk, the brunette scavenges up an old butterfly net and holds it up into the air triumphantly, a wicked grin stretched across her features. She rushes back into the house and unwraps the piece of cheese. She sets it down on the coffee table a few feet away from her and sets up camp.

And then her phone rings.

Cursing softly, she glances away long enough to rummage through the small pillows that sit on the couch for the ringing device. She finds it swiftly and straightens back up, frowning to see the high school's number displayed across the front.

As she goes to answer it, her amber eyes dart back to the cheese.

Only to find it gone.


	3. Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Iro trudges through the garage door, rubbing at her eyes. Ashley follows her into the house and shuts the door behind them. The brunette sets her keys down on the kitchen counter, along with her purse, and then eyes the blonde. "So...you're sick?"

"I have a headache." Iro presses her lips into a tight line, amused jade orbs flickering back towards her best friend.

Ashley rolls her eyes. "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted the gas. That shit's expensive nowadays, you know."

Iro disappears into the den, rolling her eyes.

The blonde pauses however, when she spies the abandoned butterfly net on the couch beside Ashley's humming laptop. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" Comes her disembodied voice from the kitchen.

"What's with the net?"

Ashley enters the room, holding two cans of diet coke. She holds an unopened one out towards Iro and the blonde takes it, quirking a brow at the brunette. "I heard several mice this morning," She explains, shrugging slightly, "And I was trying to catch them. I guess I'll have to text Aoife and ask her to pick up some traps on her way home."

"Why not Ally?" Iro moves the net to the coffee table and plops down on the couch, scowling at the gore flashing across the television screen.

"She's going home with her boyfriend, remember?" Ashley snags the remote before Iro can and shoots her a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Iro glares at her. "You should change it."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

Ashley rolls her eyes. "I wasted gas for you _and_ brought you a coke. You have gotten your daily amount of love, chick."

Iro scowls and settles down into the couch cushions, sulking, "So cruel to me."

"Hm, if you text Aoife for me, I'll change it."

"Done." Iro smirks and takes out her phone. After explaining the situation to the brunette and receiving a positive answer, the blonde sets her phone aside and stretches her legs out, wiggling her toes through her socks.

Ashley finds America's Next Top Model and clicks it on. After setting the remote aside, the brunette drags her laptop back on to her lap and resumes her story. Iro yawns and peers over, watching her type for a few moments before grumbling something and curling up against Ashley, eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

"I'm going to set out another piece of cheese." Ashley announces, standing up and stretching her arms out. Iro yawns and climbs off the couch, fumbling towards the stairs. "Okay, you do that."

"Where are you going?" The brunette quirks a brow.

"To watch some D. Gray-Man." Iro flashes her a grin and disappears up the stairs.

Ashley rolls her eyes. D. Gray-Man was an awesome anime. All of the girls were obsessed with it; however their obsession with the Akatsuki from Naruto was far greater. And as much as Ashley liked watching Allen Walker destroy akumas, she absolutely adored watching Itachi troll his little brother.

The brunette rummages around the fridge and pulls out another piece of cheese. As she closes the door to the fridge, a flash of black and red zooms by. A strangled shriek burst past her lips. She scrambles back and almost falls back on to her butt. Iro rushes into the room, "Ashley?!"

"I saw it!" The brunette shrills, pointing towards the counter beside the fridge, "I saw the mouse. I swear I did."

"Really?" Iro's eyes widen and she looks around, carefully moving towards the fridge, "What'd it look like?"

"It...it was black and red." Ashley's face twists with confusion.

Iro blinks and then looks back at her, slender brow quirked. The blonde lets out a little sigh and straightens, turning back to her best friend, "Okay." She tries not to roll her eyes or laugh, "Come on, let's go back into the den. We won't worry about the mice until Aoife gets home with the traps, 'kay?"

Ashley huffs, "I'm not crazy."

"I know you aren't." Iro insists, ushering her towards the couch. Ashley plops down on the couch and scowls at nothing in particular. As her best friend sulks, the blonde shakes her head and hands her the half-empty diet coke can from this morning and turns the volume up on the television. "I think Naruto is on. Let's watch that for a bit."

She surfs through the channel guide and pulls up said anime. The theme song blasts through the television speakers and Iro plops down beside the brunette. A cell phone buzzes against the couch cushions, startling the two. Ashley snags it up off the couch.

"Oh," She frowns slightly, "Ally's bf cancelled on her. She's coming home with Aoife instead."

Iro scowls. "I don't like that dude."

Ashley blinks at her, brows furrowing. "Why not?"

"I've seen him with other girls." Iro presses her lips into a tight line. "Like not like he's cheating, but...you can tell he's messing around, you know?" The blonde's gaze flickers over towards her best friend.

"Have you told Ally?" Ashley sets her phone aside, frowning.

"No," Iro shakes her head, "I don't know...how. They seem so happy when they're together. And I don't think he is cheating. He just seems...close to them."

The brunette opens her mouth to respond but a ringing thump cuts her off. Ashley and Iro jump off the couch and rush into the kitchen, where the sound seemed to have resonated from. Several picture frames lay face-down on the dark counter-top.

Iro points to them. "They weren't like that before...right?"

Ashley shakes her head mutely.

The two share a horrified look and dart back into the den. They leap on to the couch and Ashley covers her face with her hands. Iro shakes her head and grabs several pillows, setting them up so that they create a miniature wall between the girls and the kitchen door. They cower behind it.

"The mice are rebelling." Ashley hisses between her fingers.

"Shh," Iro hisses back, "They'll hear you!"

Someone clears their throat.

The two scream loudly and scramble back, flattening themselves into the couch. Aoife stands there in the doorway, brow quirked, a plastic bag hanging from one of her arms. Iro lets out a loud sigh of relief, eyes closing, and her head smacks against the back of the couch, "Aoife! You scared us. We thought you were the mice."

"Oh?" Her brown eyes narrow, "So I look like a mouse to you?"

"No." Ashley fashions a grave look upon her face. "We are in the midst of a mouse-rebellion. They are the ones that destroyed your vase. And knocked over the pictures in the kitchen. You have those traps, right?"

Aoife holds out the plastic bag.

Ashley takes it from her and glances inside, nodding slightly. The brunette moves to the kitchen and dumps the contents of the bag out on to the counter. She separates the traps and then rushes to the fridge, pulling out several pieces of cheese. Aoife leans against the archway that separates the den from the kitchen, gaze flickering back and forth between Iro and Ashley.

Ally walks into the house, panting, "I missed the bus, sorry."

"You could've called me." Ashley frowns at her, fingers breaking the cheese up into small pieces. She sets the traps with the cheese one by one. Ally stares at her weirdly, ignoring her comment, "Um, Ash?"

"If you're going to question my mice traps, just know that I figured out what destroyed Aoife's vase this morning." Ashley huffs, shooting her a knowing look.

Ally scowls. "Ewe, how'd we get mice?"

"Black and red mice, to be exact." Iro joins the girls in the kitchen, arms folded across her chest. Ashley scowls at her and grumbles incoherently under her breath. Aoife's eyes widen.

"I didn't know mice were black _and_ red..." Ally scowls.

"That's because they aren't." Ashley huffs, shooting the girls a dirty look each, "I'm not crazy. I swear. But I know what I saw earlier!"

The three others sigh softly and nod. They help Ashley set out all the traps and then Ally and Aoife take seats at the bar-counter. They pull out their homework and set out to work on it. Iro moves back into the den and plops down on the couch. Ashley orders a pizza for dinner.

"I'm going to go plug my laptop up." The brunette announces as she picks up her laptop and starts towards the stairs. The others hum lightly in response.

Ashley walks into her room and sets the laptop on her desk. She ducks down, searching beneath the wooden structure for the cord. After weaseling it up through the back of the desk, she connects it to the computer and turns the machine on.

An uncomfortable feeling washes over her; the feeling of being scrutinized under a microscope.

She looks up, gaze traveling over her room. It pauses, however, when her brown optics land on something out of place, something never seen before. Her brows furrow in confusion. "What the fuck?"

It stares at her; dark, obsidian orbs watching her every move. Unlike most dolls, the eyes seem almost too realistic, too real to be painted on. Ashley stares at the small figurine for a few moments, peering closer. It sits on her desk, near the back on a higher level installed for a computer monitor. Its legs dangle over the edge of said little ledge, but are mostly hidden beneath a black cloak with red clouds, with just its little feet hanging out. Dark raven's-wing hair frames the sides of its face, falling into the high collar of the cloak.

In short, the doll looks a lot like Itachi Uchiha from Naruto.

"I don't remember ordering you off the internet." The brunette shifts closer, finger lifting to poke the small doll. "Iro was the only other one home." Ashley's finger zeros in on the doll's forehead. "And she's broke. So where did you come from?"

"Konohagakure."

The brunette lets out a strangled gasp, fumbling back in her chair. With all her flailing movements, her computer chair flings backwards and hits the wall again, only this time the impact chips a sliver of the light blue paint off.

Her mouth hangs open.

"I...I...You talked." She can barely get the words out right.

The doll stares at her stoically.

Ashley slumps down, sliding out of the chair and on to the floor. Her butt hits the carpet with a loud thump. Her hands rub at her face. "Oh my god, I really am going crazy." She mutters under her breath. "I've finally lost it. A doll talked to me! Wait a moment," She gasps, scrambling to her feet. She rushes over to the doll and rests her weight on her palms as she leans forward, hands flattened against the desk, "You talked to me, right?"

The doll blinks. "Yes."

She slumps down, face smashing against the desk. Her small groan is muffled by the desk, "You did talk."

A loud, ear splitting shriek rips through the house, followed swiftly by a lung-full of curse words and wall-rattling shouts. Ashley gasps, shooting up and rocketing towards the door. She skids to a stop, however, several feet past the threshold to her door and makes a u-turn.

"Sorry," She frowns as she picks the doll up, fingers curling around its little torso. Then she books it back out the room and towards the stairs.

The second she hits the top step, another terrified scream rips through the air.

"Ashley!"


End file.
